


Stillstand

by chocolatecake



Category: Andrew Hozier Byrne - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death in Winter, Gen, I legit don’t know what to say please just accept this, POV Third Person, This isn’t about Hozier specifically but like, and his overall vibe, inspired by some of his songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecake/pseuds/chocolatecake
Summary: Stillstand (noun, german; “standing still”.)Sometimes, something happens unexpectedly and the world stands still. There is nothing but that which is in front of the eyes.Sometimes, something important has to be put off until it can be done properly.Sometimes winter is cruel and merciful at the same time.
Kudos: 2





	Stillstand

His eyes. That was the first and last thing she’d seen of him. They left the biggest impression. His character, his face, his smile, his voice, surely - but none of those were ever as expressive as his eyes.  
Torn somewhere between green and blue, they are staring at her now. She wants to reach out and close them, but she can’t. It doesn’t feel real yet. If she reaches out and finds his skin cold, it will become real. 

The air still smells a little bit like blood, so it can’t have been long ago. Especially when it’s cold like this.  
The snow all around him is stained. Even when it melts, to her it will never be the same again.  
But it will not melt for a long time. Now, it is winter and the earth is cold and dark and hard. It’s not an easy decision, but there is nothing she can do but bury him in the snow untill spring comes. His body will be preserved in the cold. His spirit is long gone. Out here, no one can help. One just has to wait until the passing time remembers mercy. 

She gathers fresh snow to cover up where his blood stains the ground, and then more to cover his stomach, as if by a miracle, it could heal the wounds. Little by little he disappears in the forgiving white. It’s started snowing again. Briefly it feels as if the sky is trying to help her. The flakes get caught in his hair. It hurts too much to look. But still, before she buries him completely, she takes his face in her hands. His skin is cold, and soft, and lifeless. His eyes stare through her. She remembers them full of life - curious and kind. 

The field lies behind her home. She’d hoped for a different return, but sometimes winter goes hand in hand with tragedy. At least nothing will find him here. The animals don’t come this far from the forest. 

She doesn’t make plans to set after who did this to him - they’ll be gone by now, and she won’t leave his body until it’s properly buried. 

She looks upward instead, meets the gaze of the cold sun and her white light behind the clouds. 

Go on. Be that bird you always wanted to be. And fly where you will. 

She can already hear the flock call.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to ryuuzaki-i and perishablegood on tumblr who dared me to post this. Hope you like it. Come find me at flowers-grow-in-your-heart if you want.
> 
> This was mainly inspired by Hozier vibes, i hope you don’t mind me putting this in the fandom tag despite it not really being about him.  
> If you liked this but like me don’t know how to write comments just put a “h” and I’ll send you my love


End file.
